


The way back

by ginnyvos



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, BB Molly, Character Study, Flashback, Gen, POV Molly, The Fletching and Moondrop Traveling Carnival of Curiosities - Freeform, Yasha Yasha-ing, Yasha's past, mollymauk's past, the mighty nein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyvos/pseuds/ginnyvos
Summary: “Eh, that’s just Yasha,” he tells the group, “Sometimes she just… Yashas. She’ll find her way back.”OrHow Mollymauk learns that sometimes you need to let people go (or Yashas Yasha) so they can find their way back on their own.





	The way back

**Author's Note:**

> For the beautiful Raafling, who is 100% to blame for my Critical Role obsession, and a horrible enabler. You're awesome. She wanted some Mollymauk and Yasha, and who am I to refuse?

“Eh, that’s just Yasha,” he tells the group, “Sometimes she just… Yashas. She’ll find her way back.”

Molly can see in their faces that most of them don’t really believe him. It doesn’t matter. He knows she’ll come back. She always does. He supposed they’ll find out for themselves in due time.

~*~

Molly runs around the villiage, frantically looking for any places he might’ve missed on his first round. Where is she? The carnaval is leaving within the hour, Gustav said so, but Yasha is nowhere to be found! What if she misses them? What if the carnaval leaves without her and she can’t find them anymore, and then she’s gone? What if she- what if she forgets about them?

He wants to shout for her, needs to shout for her, needs to find her, but his voice won’t come. His fucking voice won’t come. He snarls in frustration.

He’s been getting better lately, he has. Most days, he’s able to speak. The words come easier and easier, but sometimes they just… stop. And now he needs them, needs them more than ever, because he has to find Yasha before they leave, and they’re failing him. He’s failing. Damn it all!

He makes one last round around the village, then finally turns back to their camp, hoping against all hope that she’ll be there, waiting for him. What’s left of their camp anyway, because everything has been packed up. For a moment he thinks he sees her, but it’s not er at all.

“Molly!” Molly jumps when Gustav grabs his shoulder and steers him towards his wagon. “There you are, you bastard! Left us to pack up everything without you!” He doesn’t wait for him to say anything, which is a blessing. Molly wouldn’t be able to, anyway. “We’re gonna be leaving soon! Can’t have you staying behind…”

He wants to protest, wants to tell him that Yasha isn’t with them, that they can’t leave without Yasha, that they can’t leave anyone behind like that, but the words won’t come.

“Up, up!” Gustav points at the wagon, puts the last hand to harnessing the horses before throwing Molly the reigns. “For that, you get to drive. I need time to work out wat to do with Toya and her act anyway.” He turns to the other carts, all loaded and ready. “Everyone, time to go! Orna, you go up front! Desmund behind that, then Bo. We’ll take the rear! Off we go!”

Orna’s cart starts towards to road, the rattling of the wheels over potholes drowning out the sounds the horses make. The Knot sisters make a few last tumbles before Mona jumps on top of Yuli’s shoulders, the two wave at the rag-tag bunch of village kids that have been hanging around the carnaval every free second of every day, and then Mona jumps from her sister’s shoulders right into the back of Orna’s cart. Her sister makes a cartwheel and smoothly ends it by hopping up next to her sister.

The kids cheer and clap.

Molly’s heart sinks.

With a clap of the reigns, Desmund sets his cart into motion as well, Toya and Kylre curled up in the back, talking to each other in low voices.

Molly sits there, frozen, as Bo manouvers his cart over, too. He takes off his hat and bows theatrically towards the children, twirls his moustache at them for good measure and gives a wave as well. The kids giggle and stare with obvious awe.

Molly still can’t bring himself to move. They’re leaving. They’re leaving like they’ve done dozens of times before, from dozens of villages. But this time, they’re leaving without Yasha. How can they all just leave without Yasha?

Gustav’s hand falls to his shoulder again. Molly jumps. Again.

“You gonna get this show on the road, or what?” Gustav asks, and laughs at his own pun.

But Molly can’t. He tries to say it, opens his mouth to tell Gustav, to explain why they can’t leave yet, that they have to wait for Yasha, have to make sure she’s there, but he- he can’t. The words won’t come.

He feels tears pressing against his eyes, wipes at them furiously. He’s not sure if they’re tears of frustration or of something else. Doesn’t want to know. Just wants them gone. Just wants his words back.

Gustav gives him a long look, than climbs up to sit beside him. He takes the reigns from his hands. His voice, usually jovial and brooking no argument, is soft when he speaks. “She’ll follow. She knows where we’re going Molly, and if she’s ready, when she’s ready, she’ll follow. Mark my words. Some people just need space. She’ll find her way back.” He claps the reigns to the horse’s back, and they start moving.

Molly isn’t so sure.

~*~

They find her in a bath house, of all places. As the group plagues her with questions, Molly sinks deeper in the water and grins. She always finds her way back.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this, little as it might be. Kudos and comments are absolutely amazing, and will probably make me write and post more stuff (There are about 3 WIPs right now that might or might not get finished, and that's while. Critical Role has eaten my braaaiiin!). Also, if you're on tumblr and a Critter, come follow me at @ginnyvos, and chances are pretty good I'll follow you back! I need more Critical Role on my dash you guys!


End file.
